Behind Her Mask
by WhisperMeYourThoughts
Summary: Cassiopeia was once the pride of Noxian beauty and intelligence. But now, she wears a mask that not even her own family has been able to overcome. Her world after 5 years seemingly gets turned upside down by the appearance of one humble Summoner. When he sees past her defenses, who will be more changed, the Enchantress or the Summoner. (OCxCass, First M Story, R&R)
1. Meet Your Summoner

Author's note: Hello ladies and gents, welcome to my first try at the big M rated material. Unlike my first one, that I have resolved to keep T, with minimal graphic nature and focusing more on human conflict, I am going to try see if I can write a love story that is literally like a bed of roses. As for now, while still trying to figure out how I want to finish my last story, I am going to work on a pairing that I have wished more people would have tried by now. There are only a few and I want to give Cassiopia her time in the spot light. Please R&R and always remember to have fun.

Meet Your Summoner

After another satisfying win, Cassiopeia Du Couteau was her typically smug self. After she and her team were teleported back to the safety of the Summoning Chamber Cassiopeia thanked her teammates, as was custom, and turned to face her Summoner. Her Summoner was of average high and build. His hood covered his eyes but she noticed a small smile on his lips. To Cassiopeia this was of no consequence. Before her unfortunate transformation she was the envy of Noxus beauty and intelligence. But now, she chose to ignore most smiles because it was most people's way of coping with their nervousness around her.

She was of course a cursed women, and because of some decisions in her past, she had ended up as a deadly enchantress, with the body of a snake. Cassiopeia was once a very proud woman for the power she held in persuasion. But now she took pride only in her ability to cause fear. She slithered up to the Summoner; extending her hand and in a sexy but S ridden accent she said, "Ssssommoner, was a plesssure as alwaysss." She was surprised by the young man, he actually took her hand without hesitation and planted a small kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure was all mine, my lady." His voice was low but had a good vibrato to it. He was definitely not old but he was certainly a fully grown man. "I hope all was to your liking?"

"It wasss, I might have even enjoyed it." Cassiopeia answered with a matter of fact tone. Most Champions and Summoners would not even get a greeting from the woman but this Summoner had spent the past month summoning her regularly to the Fields of Justice. At first it was the simple ground rules of "don't ask me anything" and "let's get this over with". Cassiopeia viewed the League itself as a game that did not solve anything but it did fill her need to take her anger out on something that would not get her in trouble. "Will you be sssummoning me again anytime sssoon?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and projecting her more than ample assets to the Summoner.

The Summoner slightly shook his head, she might be half snake but she was still all woman from the waist up, "I would not doubt it, my lady." Trying to keep his composure and cool in his voice. "Would you like that I let you know in advance?" adding a bit of playfulness, a signature accent to most of his questions.

Now Cassiopeia was the one to stop and think, most Summoners would just take advantage of the fact that Champions on the institute's grounds needed to be ready for summoning at certain times and were not inherently given advanced warning. Curiosity seemed to strike the Siren so she decided to play along, "Yes, actually, I will hold you to it." She replied bringing her face very close to the Summoner's, "But, first." Flicking the top of his hood farther back onto his head and Exposing his eyes asked. "What is your real name?"

Her actions had not gone unnoticed. Some of the Champions and Summoners been standing there watching this unfold and talking among themselves. Most of them remembered the last time Cassiopeia got that close to a Summoner, he was bed ridden for multiple months.

Standing perfectly still, "Mark Vesk," he answered; opening his green emerald eyes to meet her gold ones. "At your service, my lady" finishing with a confident smile to match the Champion's.

"Confident one aren't we?" Cassiopeia was never one to ignore confidence, real or forced. "Hmmm…" now pulling her face away from the Summoner and hearing a combined exhale from the other members of the room. "Would you be able to join me for lunch? I would like to ask you a few more questions." Now this really silenced the room.

Cassiopeia, a woman that would rather leave her Summoner in a shaking mess, was inviting one to lunch!? Mark replied, "It would be an honor, my lady." Bowing slightly to show his acceptance to the invitation.

"Pleassse Sssummoner I have too many meeting with the high command every week to hear my title outssside of it." She gave a weak smile, "Pleassse call me Cassssiopia or Cassss. I am sssure you will know when and where to usssse either." Still looking him she noticed a small gleam to his very welcoming eyes.

"Thank you Cassiopeia." Never leaving eye contacted with the enchantress. "Now when would you want to meet for lunch?"

"Well…" She looked over her shoulder at the clock just above the entrance of the Summoning Chamber. "Now seems good, I have plansss to meet my sssister in a bit and ssshe might want to join usss." Turning her frame to the door and waiting for the Summoner.

Mark adjusted his hood to once again cover his eyes and walked to the side of the Noxian. He noticed everyone remaining in the room was just eyeing him and his now lunch date as they exited the room. One of his good friends, Tristana, was giving him a good luck gesture from the corner. He gave a smile and continued in the direction of the exit. Cassiopeia noticed this and asked, "What wasss that Sssummoner?" she asked with a bit of agitation.

Mark tilled his head in her direction, "That was just a very old friend wishing me luck in my next adventure." Cassiopeia was about to respond before he cut her off. "I would expect that you would be the last person to forget about the enigma that is Cassiopeia Du Couteau." Ending with a small chuckle.

Sharing in the moment with a small hum on her words, "Hmmm, I would sssuppose you are right Sssummoner." It was odd, for the first time in a long time she started to feel something she had almost forgotten about for five years since her transformation, happiness.

As the odd pair made their way to the dining hall they passed by multiple Champions and Summoners and they received looks ranging from disgusted, concern, or just plain confusion. Cassiopeia paid no attention to any of these but occupied her time with examining the man beside her. He was about 5'8" and from her point of view quite handsome. He was wearing the purple robes of a mid-level Summoner but she did not recognize the trim on his robes, alternating blue and brown, which showed what city states he hailed from. She decided to not pay it any attention as long as they were not blue and gold, there was one thing she could not stand and that was the stuck-up, self-righteous, pompous Domacian.

As they came to the open doors of the dining hall who else was standing there but none other than the nefarious Sinister Blade or as her sister would call her, "Kat, I am ssso glad you were able to make it sssister." Cassiopeia said, stopping just before the assassin.

Katarina was at the time flicking a blade like a coin up and down catching it with her fingers while leaning against the wall. She quickly sheathed the weapon, kicked herself softly off the wall, looked to her sister, and gave her a small hug, "I am always happy to have time with my favorite sister." Katarina suddenly noticed Mark standing right next to them, hands tucked in his robe and hood obscuring his face. "And who is this Cass? One of your new toys." She said with a bit of apprehension in her voice.

Rolling her eyes she place a hand on Marks shoulder, "This is the Summoner I have been telling you about recently." Mark's body tensed briefly from the sudden contact "The one that has been summoning me regularly for the past month."

Turning to face the Summoner, "Well, seeing you have not turned into stone I suppose you have some character." Katarina extending a hand, "Who are you Summoner and where are you from?"

Mark took Katarina's hand and shook it firmly. He was not about to give a Noxian Lieutenant a noble's greeting in fear of being openly beaten by the beauty that stood before him. "Mark Vesk, at your service, my lady," and with a bit of calm pride he continued with, "and if you must know, Bandle City." No shame came from his words but now it was the two sisters who gave him an odd look.

With a smirk on her face Katarina looked at her sister, "Quite the interesting one you invited along today Cass."

Cassiopeia still caught a little off guard from the interaction simply nodded her head, "Well… I guess not everything is as it seems?" Sliding towards the door as she finished.

Mark chuckled a bit under his breath, "You have no idea."


	2. The More You Know

Hello everyone and thanks for all the follows and favourites. Feel free to leave a review and any constructive criticism is always welcome. Please if you have any ideas or cameos that you would like to see or champions that you would like to see written on I am all for it. Cass is one of my favourite champions for ARAM and I love the idea of head strong women being flung for a loop. Please R&R.

-wwhisperr (NA)

As the odd trio entered the dining hall and approached the buffet tables, which divided the hall between Summoners and Champions, Mark followed the two sisters and quickly picked himself up a plate of Ionian curry. It was not an unusual sight for a Summoner to join a Champion for meals, but it was just not usually the two he was following.

Katarina eyed the hall and spotted an open corner booth. She waved for them to follow her, Katarina taking the middle of the single row booth and the others flanking her on the sides. Cassiopeia wrapped her tail under the table as much as possible to make sure she would not be stepped on by anyone that might pass by. Getting one's tail stepped on was about as pleasant as getting kicked in the shins.

Katarina was surprised to see that Cass had not started eating but was looking at her invited guest. The assassin also turned her attention to the Summoner as he drew his hood back revealing a head of 2 inch naturally wavy brown hair, a good strong looking jaw line and a pair of… "Wait a sssecond," Cass quickly gesturing and addressing her lunch date, "your eyes are blue?!" she asked a surprised and questioning tone because a moment ago in the Summoning Chamber they were green.

Mark raised his eye brows in surprise, looked at both of the sisters, and let out a small sigh, he thought to himself for a second and then casually responded. "Yes Cass, I have a few natural gifts and one makes my eyes change colours when I am using it." Hoping the answer would satisfy the serpent but to no avail.

"Interesting," Katarina thought quickly to try and lighten the mood, also adjusting her body for effect, "you don't have the ability to see through clothes to do." She wickedly smile at him, making Mark a bit uncomfortable, "because if you do this might be one of your last looks." Biting her lips in a smile she finished, "but at least it was a good one." Slowing moving her hand to a dagger located on her right shoulder.

Mark quickly let his magic die down and his eyes faded back into the deep green that almost matched Katarina's. "No my lady, it is just my True Sight." Mark reassured her. "I felt a large amount of power radiating off you as we sat down so I wanted to know if you were ok." He was now fumbling with his utensils to hopefully start eating at some point but never losing eye contact with the red head. "I should have guessed you would always be charging displacement magic even when not on the rift." giving her a small nod.

Katarina was not one for flattery but this Summoner was starting to become interesting so she let it slide. "True Sight… what is that exactly?" Laughing a little on the inside knowing that she had just ruined any hope of the Summoner eating his meal in a timely manner. Picking up her spoon and starting on the soup she had picked up, glancing over at Cass who also had begun to take small bites of her salad while listening intently.

Mark was so close to putting his first savoury morsel in his mouth but could not bring himself to delay his answer, "It is mainly the ability to see the magical plane." Setting down his fork with his long awaiting meal left on it, now changing his focus from Katarina to Cassiopeia. "But also the ability to see past physically incarnations of magic as well." Finishing and quickly placing a bit of his meal in his mouth before either of the sisters could swallow what they had and could ask another question.

Cassiopeia's eye went wide open at Summoner's words, she had read about people like this after her transformation and did know a thing or two about the topic. She knew that the ability was extremely rare, that it could cause the wielder to go blind if looking at certain targets, and that normally those with the gift were not fully human. Her sister on the other hand, only knew an interrogator in the Noxus High Command that had such an ability. He was known for finding exactly what could make any mage talk.

Cass tapped the table with a heavy fingernail, "Mark" Gaining his attention from his food before continuing, "Are there any other little tricks I need to know about before I take my eyes off of you." still hinting that he might actually be able to see through objects. "I don't want to be too distracting for you." Ending in a smirk.

Marks face was a little pink in the cheeks now but he decided to play along a bit. "Well, if you sister will let me, I will show you." Looking now in Katarina's direction and extending his hand.

She moved her gaze from the soup to the Summoner, "Well, I guess, but you already know what will happen if you try anything." She took hold of his hand and waited for the young man.

He closed his eyes. His hair slowly changed from brown to blond and when he opened his eyes they were once again gold. Then with a small chuckle he asked, "You normally could shumpoo to anywhere you could see right?" Katarina nodded. "Well, go ahead."

She looked at him with squinted eyes, who was this Summoner, thinking that he could outsmart a Noxian Elite, "Wait a minute… what the… how are you doing that?" She looked with a very concerned face at the Summoner, one that did not often grace the Sinister Blade. Not understanding what was happening she quickly removed her hand and shumpoo'd to the other side of Mark on the edge on the booth and drawing a small dagger concealed between them and behind his back.

"Little jumpy are we?" Mark slightly concerned and but trying to keep his cool, it was not the first time he was at the edge of a knife. "You really should calm down."

Cassiopeia looked with concern at her possibly soon to be impaled lunch date and then angrily at her sister, "Sssister, ssstop that before you do sssomething foolish, like impale my Sssummoner." Now lowering her brow in a very displeased manner.

Katarina smiled at her sister, dagger still at the Summoner's back, "Hmmm," She turned to the Summoner panted a small peck on his cheek, making him instantly turn red, and then letting go and shumpoo'ing back to her seat between the other two. Looking at her sister now with spoon in hand. "Protective today sister?"

Cassiopeia realized she was actually scowling at her sister after the small kiss. Her body language and tone told a story very uncommon of Cass in the past few years. Jealousy.

She slightly hissed at her sister, "I have a lunch with someone other than you for the first time in years." Almost bending her fork at the force behind her rage but simmered down before she continued, "and you try to kabob him before we can even finish our meal." Trying to relax herself because she knew her sister would try to push it.

Katarina responded in a nonchalant tone "You knew I would not do such a thing." Looking back to her soup, playing the whole thing off as if it were normal. It really was, if you did not get a feel of steel somewhere around your body you probably never meet the real Katarina. "Besides I am not the one that is getting all flustered around a Summoner from Bandle City of all places." She finished with a bit of distain at the end of her words. She never did like the idea of a few over grown squirrels being seen as her equal in city-state status.

Suddenly Katarina's soup seemed to have an actual squirrel come out of it and reached up at her. She dropped her spoon in the broth and quickly drew a dagger but then it disappeared in a small poof of smoke she could hear the Summoner start to laugh; trying to hold it under his breath. She looked and pointed the dagger at him. He held his hands in the air as if being caught.

"I also can perform illusion magic, both fake and very real." Mark stated in between his lingering laughs. "but that is all, my lady." Bringing his hands down he cupped it, as he chanted a few small words, the spoon Katarina had dropped was in his hand was dry. He handed the utensil back to its owner and she grabbed it slowly making sure that it was not about to become a snake or anything.

"Well," taking the spoon and pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. "now that we are acquainted." Looking at her sister, "Where did you find this one again Cassie?" knowing full well that she hated for her to use her childhood name outside of the home.

A small blush came across the Serpents pale face but she remained stoic as ever. "Just randomly showed up, Kitty." Ignoring the question and poking just as much at Katarina's ego when it came to the use of pet names.

After exchanging a few death glares they shared a small laugh between each other and the trio enjoyed the rest of lunch. Mark was still in awe of the deadly refinement in both beauty and ferocity each sister held individually. Katarina had already started thinking about her next match for the day. Cassiopeia however was in wonder, not many things interested the Siren after her transformation but maybe, just maybe she could find something more than just a life of solitude. But first she would have to find an emotion she was never taught to have outside of her family. Trust.


	3. So She had a Bad Day

Author Note: Thanks for the views guys. I have received a few odd reviews that are more edits than reviews but sometimes you get those. Thanks for the encouragement and yes for those that follow both of my stories I have not forgotten about Sorin I am just stuck of two different directions to take the story and still am waiting to figure out what I want to do with him. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Soft Smut incoming… you have been warned.

Chapter 3 – So she had a bad day

Cassiopeia was rushed into a world of complete bliss. Her breath quickening, skin tingling, and her legs… "I have… leeeyah!" another wave of pleasure washed over her body, interrupting her train of thought. Her legs were spread by someone doing all kinds of wonderful and naughty things with their face between her thighs. She was at first clenching her bed sheets but her hands soon moved to the hair of her partner. She had almost recovered and was pulling herself up to try and see who could cause her so much electricity when she felt multiple fingers enter her and strong/powerful suction on her small bundle of nerves. She quickly fell back, now screaming in ecstasy, to her bed. Already feeling the peak of her pleasure about to unfold…

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Hisssing in anger, "Fuck!" Cassiopeia yelled as she struck the alarm; sending it with small bits of jewellery across the room; silencing the alarm as it was ripped from the power socket. Her mind still fuzzy from the dream she was in a mixed state of sleepy, horny, and angry that made for a very unsatisfied Cassiopeia. After about a minute or so, it happened, the one thing that all Noxians were taught at a young age not to do. Tears, streaming down her face, making dark lines on the pale olive skin. She sat there on her bed coiled tightly and face buried into a pillow. Only finding comfort in screaming into the pillow, "Why?" she sobbed knowing no one could hear her.

Why? It was the one question that she could always answer or most assuredly figure out, but now she couldn't even figure out the answer to her own questions. When would she even be released from this prison of viper incarnate? Would anyone ever be able to understand her? Would anyone ever think her beautiful again?

After another minute or so she slinked from the bed and went to her bathroom to wake herself up a bit and get ready for her day. She had to make sure she was not late to her last anger management class so she could be off her stupid probation from her last incident with a Summoner. She guided her body into the double length tub and closed the curtain and turned on the water.

"Aaaaaack, coooold" Cass yelled at the top of her lungs quickly turning off the water. She could produce her own body heat but being half reptile she did share their pain of getting cold too fast. She almost collapsed at the feeling that was going through her body tightly gripping the enamel sides of her tub. She spoke with trembling lips, "Why the hell was that so cold?" grabbing an extra-large fluffy green towel that was constantly on a lightly heated shelf. The institute tried their best to accommodate every Champion but today she was going to give the housing staff a piece of her mind. Her water was always to be above 90 degrees but something must have finally broken or worn down. This mattered little to Cassiopeia.

Drying herself off and fixing her hair she slithered back out to the kitchen. Only to be met with another disappointment. Her coffee that normally went off automatically hadn't even started yet. She had forgot to reset it after yesterday's batch and looking at the time she had none to spare if she was going to be on time and presentable for her last class. Looking at the night stand she had not so ceremoniously knocked her alarm clock off of was neither of her favourite earrings.

This was more than just a simple pair of earring to the young enchantress, they were once her mother's given to her by her father on her 18th birthday. Cassiopeia never got to know her mother, she died giving birth to her but her father said she was a mirror image of her mother in both body and personality, which drove her father crazy more times than not because both sisters could push his buttons just like their mother had. Because of the vivid descriptions from her father and the stories from all the servant about the late Duchess she still felt attached to her and these earrings were one of the few real things she had to remember her by.

Cassiopeia looked at the floor and saw sitting next to her clock one of the gold hoops. She dashed over and quickly picked it up before searching for the other. She looked for a few moments but it was nowhere to be found. She was starting to panic and then looked at the time. She was still not full dressed even if all she normally wore was a custom made dress and metallic bra it still took time to adjust it without tearing it on some of the higher sitting scales. She decided to dress herself but kept a watchful eye open for the other hoop.

When she stepped in front of the mirror still wrapped in her towel. A small twitch came to her eye when she saw the missing hoop dangling from her left earlobe. She gave a deep breath and closed her eyes as she started to put the other hoop in her right ear, "Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm." She thought to herself.

She was able to at least make it through clothing herself with little agitation. She applied a simple lipstick and was on her way out the door. She picked up a small silk purse, green of course, before pushing open the door and making her way down the walk way of the institute. It was a lovely summer day and many Champions where sitting outside enjoying the view or tanning. The grounds of the institute sat high enough that most homes could see out into the country side and it was a very relaxing and mellow thing to stay and just stare off into the distance.

As Cassiopeia left the Noxian dedicated housing quarter she made her to her goal. If she completed her training she could go back to enjoying better summoning times. They currently only allowed her to be summoned 3 times a week to ensure she had time to make her classes. Odd thing was until a month ago she was never maxed out on summons, until Mark started requesting her. He really was a very considerate individual and he never would turn away from her the few times she would look directly at him. Most would turn their head or just stare and not say anything, even as much as a good day or hello. He was different than the rest and it brought a small smile to her face.

Cassiopeia was lost in thought and not really looking where she was going. She normally avoided certain areas of the institute but her body was on auto pilot and taking the most direct route. She only had to time hear and simple but very loud, "Bombs Away!" followed by a mad scientist laugh and a rather large shadow descending on her from above. Still she barely had enough time to put her arms above her head as the 3 foot wide water balloon came crashing down on her. It actually hit with very little force and pooped very easily allowing its contents to cascade down her body followed by multiple small balloons and a single mid-sized one that hit the end of her tail.

"What the hell!" Cassiopeia yelled while trying to wipe her eyes out of water and slowly making her way to the direction of the voices. When she finally opened her eyes she could see 4 Yordles and a Human in swimwear standing around one other Yordle that was already on his knees pleading with the Human. Pointing a sharp fingernail at her target she demanded, "Was it you, you little… little… sssquirrel?!" She was so mad that talking was starting to become hard to do.

"Um, Um, Um,…." Ziggs was normally one to be fairly cheerful even when in trouble but the gravity of his situation was far from undeniable. Cassiopeia was closing the distance and he was not sure what do. Run was his first thought, keep pleading with his friends to help, or try and take on the Noxian woman himself.

Cassiopeia, knew who the Yordles were so she quickly addressed them. "If you know what is good for all of you, you will leave me to my prey." She finished her statement only a few yards away from the group when the Human stepped in front and placed himself between the group and her.

The Human was not very bulky but still had well-toned abs and very well defined muscles all across his body. He had multiple scars as well that littered his chest, arms, thighs, and even one on his face crossing his eye. Just the reverse of the one the Katarina had. He spoke, "Cassiopeia please don't." It halted Cassiopeia only in thought but not in moving towards him. "Please reconsider what you are about to do. I don't want you to miss your appointment because of us."

Cassiopeia was trying to put together so many things right now. Why did this person sound so familiar, how does he know where she was going, and why on earth would a man stand up for a Yordle. "That insssect needsss to be put in his placcce." She hissed pointing at what would be behind the man. "And who on Rune Terra ssstands up for sssuch a weakling?" Now eye to eye with the man.

"Their Summoner to be exact, my lady." The man responded squinting back at the Siren.

Those same green familiar eyes stared unwavering back at her. "Mark?" asking in an utterly surprised tone. He nodded in response, "What happened to your face?" she did not mean to sound disgusted but it had that tone.

Mark had forgotten that he was totally devoid of his own magic at request of LuLu so she could make some sprinkler flowers for the in-prompt-to party. The group, for the most part, knew what he really looked like, but Mark still did not like to walk around with his own history for the world to see. Mark turned away from her with a slightly hurt look but soon replied, "I am sorry for the actions of my Champions and I am sorry if I am not pleasant enough for you to take me seriously." Quickly the few sprinkler flowers that LuLu had set up turned off and Marks scars where quickly hidden from sight. He turned to leave and walked towards the table in the middle of the yard.

"Mark," trying to reach for him, "I didn't mean for it sound like that." She followed him not really knowing why she cared, she never cared, why the hell would she now but she, the cold hearted serpent, felt she had wronged him. It was just another emotion that this Summoner had brought out in her. Guilt


End file.
